draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Epi IV: Nations of Faerodune
CHAPTER IV: NATIONS OF FAERODUNE The United Imperial Domains of Draconfell Initially formed 70 years ago, Draconfell didn't officially become an Imperial Empire until the '''Articles of''' '''Unification '''which ushered in the Seventh Age and eventually led to the '''Draconoath''' in 7E18 and finally the '''Imperial Unification of Draconfell '''in 7E25 and the Arch-Ministry Election of the very first '''Grand Imperial Imperator and High Chancellor of Wyrms '''which is decided by 'trial by combat' tournament, where every wyrmlord chooses a champion to represent him, they enter a combat arena and the last fighter alive represents the Wyrmlord who will take the throne as Grand Imperator. These elections happen every ten years and are known as the "Champions of the Dragonthrone Tournament". The Grand Imperator Rules over the Arch-Ministry and has final say on all matters concerning Imperial resources, laws, and the like. His '''Whispering Wings''' or Advisors are Arch-Lords, nobles, and the like whom he trusts deeply. The '''Arch-Ministry''' is made up of the 5 Wyrmlords whom represent each Realm. Behind them is their 8 person '''Wyrmcouncil '''made up of: * Arch-Minister of the Realm * Grand Magistrate of the Realm * Arch-Lord General of the Realmguard * Arch-Lord of the Treasuries * Grand-Magus of the Realm * Grand-Elder of The Holy Order * Arch-Lord Justice of the Realm * Arch-Warden of the Realm The Arch-Ministry handles all issues and business of Imperial Matter. All Realm issues, legislation, judiciary, etc are handled in the realm's '''High Citadel '''by the Realm's '''Conclave''' a senate made up of the Arch-Lords of each hold and their councils. The High Citadel is overseen by the Arch-Warden of the Realms '''The Great Imperial Realms of Dragonspire''' The Seventh Era was forged in the fires of destructive renewal, enlightenment, and human expansion. For eons civilization was forced to survive in tight clusters hundreds of miles away from the next clutch of higher beings. This led to conflict, misunderstanding, and ultimately blood-shed. The barbarism of the 5th Era allowed races and cultures to intermingle as conquered lands were overtaken and annexed by invading forces. However, at the dawn of the 6th era, the Second Ascension and Age of Enlightenment when the Cabal of Mages trapped the Dragongods in their magical extra-planar prisons allowing them to harness their power and might. Using magical orbs of precious mineral in which the Dragon’s souls were trapped they affixed them to powerful staves which allowed the attuned possessor complete manipulation and control of the Dragongod’s powers… These 5 folk were now the most powerful and dangerous beings on the planet… Humans began to expand and procreate at rapid rates giving the Wyrmlords the cannon fodder they needed in order to make a massive land grab. So over the next 15 years a continent-wide expansionist war was fought to exapnd the borders and domains of the 5 Dragon Kingdoms. During this time people began to notice the Wyrmlord changing. Their skin turned scaly, and they began to take on the visage of a dragon. Then their offspring turned to these dragon-kin… It was obvious that the Stave’s power was o intense it literally disrupted the genetics and bloodlines of those who held them… Civilization began to grow rapidly as enlightened thinkers re-discovered it’s connection to magical energy. Technology advanced allowing industry and agriculture to thrive. Settlements began popping up all over the world but the vast tracts of untamed wilds were still too dangerous and unpredictable to begin pushing into the frontiers. So as one settlement grew more popped up around it wihin a days ride of the larger commerce center this encouraged folk to band together and soon from these city-states great leaders arose and new domains were founded... In the 7th Era, The age of the Imperium, the wilds are still vast and deadly but now folks are protected by Noble Lords and their armies. Folks no longer look up to the heroic champions of old, now they cower at the feet of over-privelaged, sociopthic, spoiled rotten aristocrats who throw gold and desperately poor soldiers at whatever problem may come up the rain spout. The Geopolitical landscape has become the rule of the Imperium with a dozen or so orbiting powers who can barely meet the imperium's tribute demand, let alone contend with them even in the slightest militarily. Luckily the Imperium is made up of 5 independent Kingdoms united under a Common Code of Laws, Rules, and Mechanics known as the '''Draconoath, '''a sort of Imperial Constitution/ Covenant in which the 5 realms operate under. As long as they pay their taxes to the Ministry, and supply warm bodies for the military, they are guarenteed Imperial rights such as protection from hostile entities, food and provisions in times of famine, things of that nature. The 5 realms have their own laws on a local level however that can change dramatically from hold to hold, region to region, depending on the influence of the Arch-Lords and Noble Lords in the Area. '''The Governing Structure of the Imperium''' '''High Imperial Courts''' * '''The Lord Imperator and High Chancellor of the Elder Council''' ** The Emperor and Grand Imperator himself. * '''The Elder Council of Wyrms''' ** Made up of the 5 Wyrmlords of Each realm and their 2 closest Advisors. * '''The Arch-Ministry''' ** Over seen by the Elder Council and made up of every realm’s Arch-Minister and their Departmental Arch-Lords '''Lower Imperial Courts''' * '''The Imperial Senate of the Citadel''' ** Overseen by the Arch-Minister of the realm on occasion but usually just a chaotic forum made up of the Arch-Lords, Lord Constables, Grand Wardens, Jarls etc. Of the Realm’s many Holds. * '''The Lord’s Council of the Hold''' ** Where local politics are taken care of. A council overseen by a Grand Warden or Grand Reeve of the Hold and usually made up of the local minor lords and nobles and other folks who hold weight in the area. '''Noble Titles of the Imperium''' These are ranked from highest to lowest along with a brief description of what they do. * '''Lord Imperator / High Chancellor of Wyrms''' ** The highest title that can possibly be bestowed upon you in the Imperium (and the rest of the world actually) The High Imperator is the great emperor of the Imperial kingdoms and has final say on any and all matters that pass through the council or the Arch-Ministry. An emperor's reign lasts until he has perished in which case the throne is passed down to the eldest son of dragon-kin blood. To challange a claim to the throne a Wyrmlord must announce '''Dragonspire''' in which case both noble houses must agree to it. Dragonspire is a combat trial fought between the noble house's Dragons. High noble houses of the Imperial realms are required to keep a collection of their realm's dragon's eggs along with a living dragon to be trained and reared until it becomes too old and powerful in which case it's soul is added to the Wyrmlord's stave and a new dragon put in to replace him. The Dragonspire fight is a fight to 'near-death' or death the winner either keeping their claim or overthrowing the house's claim. * '''Wyrmlord''' ** The highest position held in the Realm. The Wyrmlords are the envoy between the Arch-Minister/Ministry and the elder Council of Wyrms. The title is handed down through birthrite so long as you are of dragon-kin blood. ** '''Elder UInderlord '''The title given to the 2 allotted wyrmlord advisors allowed to enter the elder council. * '''Arch-Minister''' ** The second highest title available in the realm. Arch-ministers over see the Arch-ministry and are representatives of their realm. They are acting governor when the realm's wyrmlord is not present and have many of the same privelages and powers as the Wyrmlords. Archminsters are chosen by the realm's citadel every 5 years. ** Unerneath the Arch-minister is his council of chosen Departmental Arch-Lords who oversee various aspects of the realm... *** Lord Warden *** Lord justice *** Lord Magus *** Lord Master of Treasuries *** Lord General *** Lord Chaplain *** Lord Administrator of the Realm * '''Arch-Lord''' ** A title given to those of high noble houses. Arch-lords are usually governing holds or entire regions for that matter * '''Arch-Warden''' ** Not of high-born noble blood but a powerful leader nonetheless. This title is bestowed on overseers of Holds and Regions. * '''Grand Constable/Magistrate/Justice''' ** You are the law and can enforce Imperial code whenever and whereever. * '''Lord''' ** The basic title of nobility. Given to the minor lords of their minor houses and the riff-raff they associate with... '''The Realms of Dragonspire'''=